Supernatural Life
by DeanLover92
Summary: Jordan has always thought that her older brothers were the coolest.  How they would hunt supernatural creatures and bring her along.  Then things start to get weird and she finds out a secret that she didn't want to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I had another one of those dreams last night. One of those dreams where I don't know where I am or what's going on. I've been having these dreams a lot lately. I start out in a nursery with a small night light and a crib in the middle of the room. The soft light seemed to reflect the walls as being painted pink with small spots of green.

I walk over and look into the crib. There is a baby asleep in a pink, blush blanket. The baby looks so fragile and vulnerable. She had blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Her lips were pushed out as if looking for a kiss. She was holding on to the blanket with tiny fingers.

I feel something then. A feeling of dread washes over me. I turn around and find a man standing before me. He lets out a laugh that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. All of a sudden, the room catches on fire and I wake up screaming.

I hate having these dreams. I have absolutely no idea where they are coming from or what they mean. I'm sitting in the car right now with Sam and Dean. We are heading to Kentucky now to go after a werewolf or something like that. I haven't really been listening. Oh well, what else is a girl to do when she's riding in a car for 10 hours with her brothers? Well, I think I'll be sociable now and see what we're up against."

I closed my dairy and put it in my purse.

"Nice to know you've rejoined reality, Jordan," Dean said. He was behind the wheel of his '67 Impala (as usual). Sam was in the passenger seat with a map and a flashlight.

"Dean, our world is not reality. I'd rather be stuck in my dairy than have to deal with our reality."

"She's got a point there, Dean," Sam said, looking up from his map.

"Oh, shut up."

I smiled. My brothers were the coolest guys around. I would rather travel the country with them than have a normal life. We lead a very different life style. We hunt monsters. Yes, any creature that you ever thought was under your bed is real. And there are a lot more that you've never thought of. Not even in your worst nightmares. Our job is to hunt them down and kill them. There are more of us hunters around, but we prefer to work alone. I like it like that anyway. However, this job does have its down sides. We don't get to stay in one place for very long, we can never have any friends, and we have no place of our own to live. But, like I said, I love being with my brothers. They don't treat me like the 16 year old I am. Sam is 6 years older than I, and Dean is 10 years older than I. We all get along just fine though.

"So, how much longer until we reach Kentucky?" I asked taking a drink of my yellow Gatorade.

"About another 2 hours," Sam replied handing me back a granola bar. "We'll stop for the night once we reach Lexington."

"Cool." I peeled open the plastic covering and could smell chocolate and marshmallows almost immediately. _Yum,_ I thought. _S'more flavor is my favorite. _Sam was always taking care of me. It got annoying sometimes, but most of the time it was comforting. I took a bite of sweet deliciousness and let my head fall back on the head rest. When I started to close my eyes, Metallica came out of nowhere and broke my ear drums. I trust forward to the sound of bad singing coming from the driver's seat.

"Come on Dean. Really? It's 3:00 in the morning. Can't Metallica wait until at least 7?"

Dean stopped singing and turned down the music. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "party-pooper" or "kill-joy." I rested my head again and closed my eyes.

I was in a dark, cool cave. There was no light and no sound. I walked, blindly, down the tunnel. Up ahead I could see two lights. Two, yellow lights shining in the distance that called to me.

"Come to me," they seemed to say. "Come to the light." I was excited and began to run towards the light. The light out shined my fear of the dark and unknown.

As I ran, I began to feel more and more afraid. This light was different. It seemed to have a dark side to it. _But how could light be dark?_ I asked myself. I stopped running. The light called out stronger.

"Come to me." Without thinking about it, I backed away. Then out of nowhere a hand came up from the ground and grabbed my leg. I fell to the ground as I was being pulled toward the light.

"Come to me!"

I clawed the ground trying to get away. Tears stung my eyes. I was screaming.

"Let me go!"

The hand grabbed my leg tighter and pulled faster. The two lights were now only a few feet away.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I sat up in a bed screaming. Dean rushed to my side.

"Hey, calm down girl. Nothing's wrong. It was just a dream." Tears fell from my face and my throat was sore from screaming. I hugged Dean and held on tight. I could hear Sam walking into the room.

"Everything okay?"

Dean moved as he looked up. "Yeah. We're good."

I could hear Dean's heart beat and it was comforting. I slowly began to relax. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself. _Just a dream._

Dean was stroking my hair. He always loved to play with it. Well, how could he refuse when it was as long as the Great Wall of China? My brown hair goes all the way down to my rear end. And before you say anything, "Yes, I do, sometimes sit on it." Trust me, that is not comfortable.

Dean let me go and pulled back to look in my eyes.

"Nightmares again?"

I nodded. I had told him about them a couple weeks before. Not what they were about, just that I was having them.

I looked around the cheap motel. It had racing horse wallpaper and Churchill Downs headboards. _We are definitely in Kentucky._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. This is going to be a short chapter. For some reason I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I will honestly tell you that I have no idea where this story is going or what's going to happen next. I'm just going with the flow on this. I write what comes to my mind. I hope you like the story so far. Reviews really do help me by the way.

**Chapter 2**

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. The dream made me very paranoid. I kept looking around the room, jumping every time a car would pass our window. Dean was sleeping in the bed next to mine and Sam was asleep in a chair with his laptop in his lap. I got up and took the laptop and powered it down. I then put a blanket from my bed over Sam and headed for the bathroom.

The light blinded me and the tile was cold on my bare feet. I looked in the mirror. I was still in my clothes I had been wearing the previous day. Dean and Sam must have carried me in and put me to bed. I smiled. My brothers really were the coolest people I knew. I would rather have them around than my dad.

My dad was always going on hunting trips on his own. We might be able to see him every month or two, but no more than that. Well, Dean says that's because of their mom. Their mom was killed by something when Sam was 6 months old. He says that Dad has been trying to find the thing since then.

I never knew my real parents. They tried to kill me when I was an infant. Dad, or John, told me that he saved me before they could. He got attached to me and raised me as his own. Dean was 10 and Sam was 6. He raised me into hunting and I became just like the Winchesters. I don't even know if my real name is Jordan. Oh well, I like Jordan and nothing else matters.

I ran the warm water and washed my face. If I wasn't awake before, I was now. I watched my reflection as water dripped down my face. They looked like forgotten tear drops trying to escape the sadness.

I dried off my face and when back out into the main room. What I saw when I came out, was not the same then when I'd gone in. Dean was standing in my way with a look of death on his face.

"Dean, you okay?"

He didn't respond. He just stared at me with a horrible look in his eyes.

Before I could do or say anything else, he thrust forward. He was right on top of me. We fell to the floor and I felt a sharp pain in my side. He was still staring at me. But his eyes were completely black. He was possessed. I screamed for Sam. But he didn't answer. I prayed to God that he wasn't dead. Just then I began to feel dizzy. Dean stood up. His arm was covered in blood. I looked down at my side. Dean's favorite knife was sticking out of me. He was covered in my blood.

I grabbed the knife and a twinge of pain ran through my body. I summoned my strength and pulled the knife out. It fell from my grasp as I grew weaker and weaker. My vision was fading and everything began to feel upside down. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I let my head fall onto the bathroom floor as I gave into death.

_I was nowhere and no time. Everything was standing still. There was dark all around me, except for a single chair. I walked over to the chair and sat down. I blinked for a moment and all of a sudden there was a table before me. I looked around and could see nothing except for darkness stretching on for miles. _

_ In the distance I could hear a high pitched ringing sound. I closed my eyes, straining my ears to hear the distant sound. Behind my lids I could see light all around me. I opened my eyes only to see a man standing before me. _

_ "Who are you?" I said to the stranger. He was wearing a suit and a long tan trench coat._

_ "I am an Angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel." He had a very serious look on his face._

_ I looked around. I tried to keep from laughing. The man sat down across from me at the table._

_ "I'm sorry. An Angle of the Lord? Is that the best you could come up with?" The man didn't move. He didn't even blink._

_ "It's the truth. I was sent to save you."_

_ "Save me?" I thought about what he said. _Save me from what?_ I thought. Then I remembered. Dean attacked me. He stabbed me in the side. I'm dead. "Who sent you?"_

_ "God sent me. You were not supposed to die this night. God sent me here to fix the problem and watch over you till your destiny is fulfilled."_

_ I looked at the man or Castiel or whatever his name was. It seemed like his lips were moving but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Nothing that made since, anyway._

_ "Destiny? What are you talking about?" He didn't reply but instead stood up from the table and walked around it. He was now right in front of me._

_ "We will meet again. If you need me, call and I will come." Before I could say anything he knelt down and kissed me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a hospital bed attached to a million wires. There was a steady beeping in the background. I took it that that was my heart beat. I tried to move. That was a bad idea. My side felt as if I set it on fire. I looked down only to see blankets. I painfully pulled down the blankets and pulled up my embarrassing flowered nightgown. There was a scar, pulled together by stitches right underneath my rib cage on the left side of my body.

I pulled my nightgown back down and looked around the room. It looked like any old hospital room I'd ever been in. White ceilings, white walls, bad smell and a whole lot of buttons and wires. I looked to my left to see that Sam was asleep on a little couch in front of a window. I was overwhelmed with joy. _Thank God he's not dead, _I thought. That got me thinking about Dean.

I tried to call out to Sam. My voice sounded distant and it hurt to talk. I tried again only to feel the same outcome. I looked at the sides of my bed. There was a big red button with a bell on it. I reached up and pushed it. A light over my head came on and I assume one came on outside my door too. Not long later a nurse came in wearing a red and black smock. I read her name tag. Savannah.

"Well you're finally awake. How are you doing?" She had short red hair and red, rectangular glasses. _I wonder what her favorite color is, _I thought to myself. I smiled.

"I'm in pain, but I guess that is to be expected when one just got stabbed in the side." Savannah smiled. She gave me a look as if to call me a know-it-all or something.

"Sorry Savannah. Humor is my way of dealing with things like this."

"Oh it's no problem. I actually get that a lot. And, please, call me Savvi."

"Ok Savvi. Uh…. Could you wake up my brother? I can't seem to call out loud enough." Savvi turned and looked at Sam. I could see her eyes light up. Of course she thinks he's hot. That's what everyone thinks of my brothers. She walked over to Sam.

"Excuse me," I heard her say. "Your sister is awake now." Sam shifted and opened his eyes. He looked right at me then burst up like he was never asleep in the first place.

"Holy crap, Jordan. You've been out for three days. You alright?" He rushed over to my bed side and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about Dean? Is he okay?" I held on tight to Sam's hand, even though it hurt like hell. Sam glanced back at Savvi. He came in close and kissed my forehead.

"He's fine." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is he?"

Sam looked away for a minute then looked back. "He feels really guilty about what he did. He hasn't even come here since you've been out. When the ambulance first showed up, they thought you were dead. Dean doesn't feel like he can face you again."

"Well he's crazy. I want to see him. I want to know that he's okay. It wasn't his fault. He was possessed." The last part I said in a whisper. I glanced over at Savvi. She was writing something on a chalkboard over by the door. "Call him and tell him I want to see him, now."

Sam stood up and took out his phone. While he dialed, he stepped out of the room. Savvi watched as he left making a point to look at his butt. I rolled my eyes and laid my head down. I heard Savvi's quiet footsteps as she walked over. I heard a mechanical noise as I started to rise. I opened my eyes and saw her pushing a button on the side of my bed. She stopped once I was in a sitting position. It hurt, but also felt good to be able to see without having to lift my head. She then proceeded to type really fast on a computer by my head.

I turned my head to the window and watched as an ambulance on code 3 pulled into the ER parking lot. I thought about the dream that I had while I was out. That man, Castiel, was a whack job. He was pretty cute though. Whatever, he's not real. I thought about what he told me.

"_God sent me here to fix the problem and watch over you till your destiny is fulfilled."_

My destiny? What destiny? And why would God care about me? I shook the thought from my head as I felt a pain in my upper arm. I turned back and saw that Savvi was taking my blood pressure.

"I know you were stabbed, but could you tell me how? I mean, was it an accident? Were you jumped or something?"

I looked over at her. She was still staring at the computer screen, typing away. I didn't know if I wanted to answer her. Obviously, I was going to lie. For some reason, I didn't want to lie to her, but it's not like I had any other choice.

"A little bit of both actually. I was attacked, but then I got hurt and I wasn't supposed to."

Sam came in just then, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Dean's on his way now. He was just driving around."

Savvi made it a point to leave here. Smart idea. Sam pulled a chair over to my bedside. I looked at him and smiled. He held my hand. I thought about the dream, wondering if I should tell him.

"I had a weird dream while I was out."

"That was probably because of the pain meds." He smiled that charming smile that made all the girls faint. I laughed back at him.

"No, Sam, I'm serious. It's made me think. I was nowhere and there was a chair and a table. All of a sudden there was a guy in a tan trench coat saying that he was an angel of God."

"Well you were, technically, dead for 15 seconds. Maybe you really met an angel."

"Sam, do you really think I would go to heaven. I've killed and stuff. I should have gone to hell if I did die. And plus he said that he was here to save me and that he was going to stay with me until I fulfilled my destiny."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "Well that's kind of weird. But it was just a dream and you were on some heavy pain pills."

I tried to adjust myself in my bed. Of course, that was painful. Sam offered his help, but I stopped him. I told him I was fine and continued to try to and sit forward. I rolled my eyes. If I was in this condition now, how long would I have to stay in this hospital? As I moved myself forward, there was a knock on the door. Both Sam and I looked up to see Dean leaning on the door jam.

He didn't look like himself. His eyes were swollen and red and he stood as if he was unsteady on his feet. I couldn't help but smile.

"Dean!" I almost screamed. It hurt but I didn't care. I reached for him and motioned for him to come to me. He remained in his place and shook his head. "Dean, please, come to me. It wasn't your fault. It will never be your fault. Come here, please." I moved to the edge of my bed. I was in so much pain I wanted to cry, but I ignored it.

Dean took a step back. I could see a tear in his eye. "I don't want to hurt you again," he whispered.

"You never hurt me, Dean. It wasn't you. Please. I want you to come here. I can't come to you, but I want to be with you." I could feel tears behind. _Why is he not coming to me? Can he not see that I want him near me? _

I still held my hand out to him. The tears left my eyes, without my permission. I knew there was only one way for me to be near Dean. I sat up completely and yelled out in pain. When Sam tried to make me lay back down, I pushed him away. It took a long time, but I managed to swing my leg over the side of my bed. I yelled out as I felt my stitches rip open. It was followed by a warm sensation running down my body. I could guess that there was a blood stain appearing on my nightgown. I didn't care. I just wanted my oldest brother to protect me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I swung my other leg over the bed and scooted my feet onto the hard, cold floor. I felt dizzy and weak, but I knew that if I could make it over to Dean everything would be okay. I put my weight on my feet and cried out. I was crying so hard and I was in more pain than I thought I could endure. I took a step toward Dean, but fell right on my knees. The pain was too much for me to handle. I collapsed, bleeding, crying and in pain.

"Dean! I forgive you. You weren't yourself. I just want to be near you. Please tell me that everything is going to be ok." I then proceeded to try and crawl toward him. I finally looked up at him and found him crying too. He dropped on his knees and took me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him. His back was moving in jumpy movements as he sobbed. I could hear Sam come over. He dropped to his knees as well and held both of us.

I'm sure from a third person's point of view, this looked pretty pathetic. I don't care what they think. I'm in the place where I want to be most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week went by with no change. I was just stuck in a hospital bed with my brothers always beside me. I was healing up okay, luckily. Though, the docs were not happy to find out that I had ripped my stitched open. Once they repaired the problem I was doing fine. Sam liked to pass the time by playing card games with me. I never won, though. I even tried to teach Dean to play chess. That did not go so well. He got ticked off and almost threw the game board out the window. I couldn't stop laughing after that.

The worst part about being in the hospital was the therapy. I hated every time that guy, Justin, walked into my room. It was so painful. It didn't help that Justin kept looking at me with this look on his face that made Dean want to murder him in his sleep. I was so glad when they told me that I wouldn't need to do therapy 3 times a day anymore. Now it was only twice a day. Not much better, but I was okay with that.

Another thing about staying in the hospital, you can't sleep. Doctors will come in at dark o'clock and ask for blood or take my blood pressure. I was so tired. When I did get to sleep, it was a blessing. For some strange reason, I really wanted to have another dream with that guy in it again. The "angel of the Lord." Castiel said that if I needed him that I should just call. But, call how?

I sat up in bed (I could do that now with no pain) and looked out my window. I thought about his trench coat and dark spiky hair. Those blue eyes of his were piercing. It was like he could see right through me. I put my fingers to my lips. _What was with that kiss? _I could still feel the sensation of his soft lips on mine. I wondered why he did that. Could it be that he really was an angel? Could that kiss have been his way of saving me?

I closed my eyes, only to see his face. I wished I could see him again. I wished I could feel his lips. _I just want you Castiel._

A breeze blew through my room and closed the door, gently. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. Turned with his back to me, was a man with brown, spiky hair and a tan trench coat. He stood there, with his hand flat against the door. My heart started to race. The background beeping began to race as well. _Damn machine, _I thought. Castiel slowly turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

"I believe you called me," he said in a rough, low voice. I stared into his blue eyes and forgot my pain. I forgot where I was.

"No, I didn't. I was just wondering why your appearing in my dreams," I said with a dry mouth. I swallowed and licked my lips. I felt flushed and dizzy. _This is the best dream ever._

"This is no dream, Jordan. I am here. You called me. You said 'I just want you Castiel.'"

I didn't say that out loud. Did I? I nervously pushed my hair behind my ears. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You don't need to. I can hear your every thought. I can feel your every emotion. I can feel your pain." As he said these words he came closer to my bed. My heart throbbed with every step he took. "I suppose you have brought me here because of your injury."

He was no more than 3 feet away. I looked down at my side. I put my hand over my scar without thinking about it. "If this is real, then what are you?"

"I have told you. I am an Angel of the Lord."

"What….but there's no such thing as angels."

"Who would tell you something like that? Do you not believe what is standing right in front of you?"

"If you're an angel, then prove it." I don't know why I was saying these things. I didn't want this to turn into an interrogation. I guess it was just the hunter in me.

Castiel turned his head to one side. He looked at me with a confused look. "How can I prove it to you, if you do not believe that I am standing here?"

My turn to look confused. That comment made absolutely no sense to me. "Look, I don't care how you prove it. I just want to know what you are."

He came so close to me, I could barely breathe. His nose was almost touching mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I saw nothing but his never ending, blue eyes.

"Look at me and tell me what you believe. Don't base your judgment on what you've been previously told."

I looked into his eyes. I thought about how he magical appeared in the room. I thought about him in my dreams. I thought about his eyes and his lips. My eyes moved to his lips. So soft and inviting. I looked back up into his eyes.

"I believe you." I could barely speak above a whisper.

Castiel licked his lips and his breathing sped up. I looked in his eyes as he backed away a little. I could now see his whole face. His eyes looked scared or nervous. His chest heaved up and down as he drew in short breaths.

I lifted my hand a little. "Cas…"

Before I could finish his name, he came down to me slowly and pressed his lips on mine. My heart jumped out of my chest. His eyes were closed and he began to relax a little. I closed my eyes too and focused on the most important thing at that moment; his lips.

It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt. I had kissed other boyfriends, but none of their kisses could compare to this. I couldn't control as my hands when up to the back of his head. I enlaced my fingers in his hair. I felt as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. My side began to hurt and without thinking I leaned back to ease the pain. Before I knew it, Castiel was kneeling on the bed trying to keep his lips on mine.

Suddenly, I realized what was happening. I was kissing some guy I had only ever met once. I don't even really know who he is.

I opened my eyes and gently pushed him away. He seemed disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," he said. My hands were still on his chest and I could feel his heart racing like crazy. I drew my hands back.

"No I'm sorry. I'm not really in any kind of shape to…" my voice trailed off. Castiel looked down at my side. He started to pull down the covers. I smacked his hand away. That was just too close.

"Trust me," he said. I looked at him. I felt compelled to pull my hand away. I looked down at my side then back up at him. I moved my hand out of the way.

Castiel pulled back the blankets and lifted my night gown just enough to see the stitches covered scar. He placed his hand on it and I jumped at the contact. A warm sensation filled me. Castiel may have had his hand on my side, but his eyes never left my face. I looked down at his hand. It seemed to be radiating a golden light. It was bright and warm.

He pulled his hand away, and turned away. Where his hand had been, there was only a tiny pink scar. I almost jumped out of bed. Not only was I healed, but the pain was gone too. I got off my bed and stood on the floor. I tried walking and had no problem. I started to laugh as I danced around my room. I stopped and looked at the place where I last saw Castiel. But where he was supposed to be was just empty air. I looked around my room, but he was nowhere in sight.

I smiled. He really is an angel. He's my guardian angel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The doctors were stupefied. They couldn't understand how I had recovered so quickly. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "My body must really want to get out of here." The best feeling was getting back into the backseat of the Impala. If I was lucky I got to ride shotgun. Sam said I could sit there this time because of what's happened. I stuck my tongue out at the hospital as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay Jordan, what's your secret? How did you recover so fast?" Dean asked as he jumped on the highway.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I smiled and looked at the other cars passing us, or shall I say, being passed by us. Dean always loved driving on the highway. "So where are we going now?"

Dean looked back at Sam. "We don't know, really. We haven't been looking for jobs."

"Well, then I think we should get started. I can't wait to get back out there."

We drove for hours. It was amazing. We didn't stop, except for gas and food. Every time we did stop we looked in the local newspapers for something that might be our kind of job. We finally came across something that sounded good. A man was devoured in his closet inside a locked house with the alarm set. First thing first was to visit the family.

Sam and Dean found another cheap motel and started to get into their priest outfits. I looked at them and put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, Fathers, how am I supposed to join you?" I tapped my fingers on my arm, impatiently.

Sam looked over at Dean then back at me. "Jordan, we don't think you're ready for going back out into the field just yet. I know you may think that your okay, but it would make us feel a lot better if you just did the research for this case. You know, be our go-to person. We can call you for anything type of thing."

I was not happy to hear this. "Are you kidding me? You have no idea how much I want to hunt right now. I'm fine."

"We know, we just want you to sit this first case out. I promise, the next case we get, no matter what it is, you will be at the head of the game." Sam smiled a little smile that said, 'This was all Dean's idea, if I was him I'd let you back in right away, but Dean's the boss.' I rolled my eyes and sat down in the chair that was pulled out from the fake marble table.

"Fine. But you guys better hurry up with this one. Call me when you have a theory. I'll do the research." I made my voice sound as pathetic and as pitiful as I could. I dropped my head and opened Sam's laptop.

"Don't be like that Jordan," Dean said. "We just trying to look out for you."

"You might want to get out of here. I'm thinking of landing one on your face." With that Dean and Sam quickly exited, leaving me in the motel room by myself. I looked at the computer screen and jumped so high I fell out of my chair. I covered my eyes with my hand and closed the computer. _Well, I know who was on Sam's laptop last._ I tried to get the picture I just saw out of my head. _Dean is so perverted_.

I got off the ground and walked over to the two beds made up with dusty looking comforters. I stood at the foot of the bed on the right and collapsed onto it face down. The blanket smelled like mothballs and dryer sheets. I turned over with my eyes closed and put my hands behind my head. I sighed and felt a strange feeling. I opened my eyes and screamed.

Looking over me was Castiel. I slid over the edge of the bed and put my hand over my heart. "Cas, what are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I tried to catch my breath. Castiel was standing right beside the bed. He looked at me as if he were confused.

"Why would I be trying to do such a thing?" He looked, honestly, lost at my comment. I waved the comment away. "Never mind." I got my feet flat on the floor and started to stand up. Castiel held my elbow and helped me up. "So what are you doing here anyway?

"I've come to check on you." He motioned to my side as he spoke. I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time that day.

"You too? Omigosh. Does nobody think I can take care of myself? I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me." I sat down in the chair at the table. Castiel walked over to me. He walked in confident steps. He knew he was the superior in the room.

"It is my job to worry. A job given to me by the Holy One and I will be successful."

"Oh, yeah, I have a question for you?" I placed my hands on my knees and leaned forward. "What is this destiny your talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

_For an angel, he sure is dense, _I thought. "When we first met, you told me that you would stay with me until my destiny was fulfilled. What destiny is that?"

Castiel sat on the foot of the bed closest to me. My heart raced. I wanted him closer. Much closer. I shook the thought from my head and focused on the question I had asked.

"Your destiny will come to you when you are ready." He sat there. There was no change on his face. He looked the same way now as he did after our encounter in my hospital room. _Does this man, or angel, have any feelings? _

"Sorry, that's not good enough. How am I supposed to know what my destiny is? You don't know what I'm going to do. I could chose not to follow my destiny. If you told me what it was I could chose to follow that path when the time comes." Cas looked like he was thinking it over. He looked around the room then back at me.

"I'm not supposed to tell you what it is, but I think it makes since that you should know what you are do. Your destiny is to enter the gates of hell, find the ancient Crown of Thorns and use it to defeat Lucifer."

I sat there staring at this lunatic in front of me. What he had just said was still being processed by my brain. Gates of hell, Crown of Thorns, defeat Lucifer.

"Whoa, are you insane? I can't do anything like that. No one can get into hell unless they die, and no one can defeat the devil. You're crazy. Sorry." I got up and opened the door to our room. Traffic noise flowed through the room along with a warm breeze. "Get out."

Castiel remained in his seat. I was beginning to get mad. I couldn't believe this guy would come into my life, play with my heart, and claim that my destiny is something no one could do in a million years.

"Of course, no man can do it," Castiel said standing up. He was reading my thoughts. "Only you can do it. You are the only one in the whole world that can destroy the devil. You are the only one in the world who can survive the power of the Crown of Thorns. You are the only one who can go into to hell and come out alive."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I sat with my head in my hands. My head was throbbing with pain and confusion. I couldn't think clearly. I couldn't even see clearly. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. _How could this be happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I just want to be a normal girl._

I've never told this to anyone before, but I hate hunting. I hate the fact that we can never stay in one place. Sure, I say that I love it, but when I say that, I'm trying to convince myself that it's true. I don't want to drive for hours on end every week. I don't want to sleep in crappy motel rooms every night. I don't want to live this life. Then Castiel comes into my life saying that I'm supposed to destroy the devil. _I would give anything to just be a normal girl._

"Hey we're back." I looked up to find Sam and Dean coming into the room. Dean had a hamburger in his hand and a bag in the other. Sam was struggling to get out of his priest shirt. I perked up.

"So, what did you find out from the family?" I asked. I stood up and helped Sam get the white thing out of his collar so he could change.

"None what so freaking ever," Dean say with a bite of burger stuffed in his cheek. He sat down on a bed and ripped off his collar. "But I think Sam had a great time." He looked at Sam with a knowing smile.

Sam grunted as he pulled on his jacket. "They had a 14 year old daughter who wouldn't stop staring at me. She kept trying to touch me. It was not fun." Dean and I both laughed at him.

"So, what have you been doing?" Dean asked me, passing me the bag he brought in. In my mind, the past hour ran through my head like a bolt of lightning. I took the bag Dean offered and shrugged.

"Nothing. Oh, but I found what you left on Sam's laptop." I pulled out a french fry and motioned to the laptop on the table. Sam rushed over to his computer and opened the screen. I saw him flinch.

"Come on, Dean. Really?" He then proceeded to type away, angrily. I laughed to myself and looked back at Dean.

"You can't tell me that you've been sitting around doing nothing." Dean said, throwing his hamburger paper in the trash.

I thought about if I should tell them or not. I wondered how they would react. I wondered how I should tell them. "You're right, I've been talking to an angel about my destiny." _When in doubt, go with a direct approach._

Dean nodded his head. "Ok, did you two talk about how to catch Big Foot too?" He laughed and stood up.

"No, we talked about killing the devil." I took a bite of my fry and watched for Dean's reaction. He shrugged on his jacket and turned back to me.

"I see. And what is this angel's name." He walked over and reached into the brown bag, pulling out a handful of greasy goodness.

"You want to meet him?" I didn't look at him, but I could feel him staring at me. I looked over as Sam yelled triumphantly.

"Try to get on now, Dean," I heard him say under his breath. He must have put a password on his computer.

I looked back over at Dean. "Sure," he said. "I'll meet this angel. Does he need me to tune his harp?" He laughed at that.

_Come on down Cas. I need you to meet my brothers. And please, no freaky angel stuff. Oh, and Dean is most likely going to try and kill you. _I reached out with my mind, trying to find where my angel might be.

I closed my eyes. My lips tingled from where we had kissed just a few days before. Two spots on my back, where his hands had been, felt cold with nothing there. I remember he smelled like outside, like wind.

I opened my eyes when I heard Dean yell, "Where the hell did you come from?" Castiel had simply appeared in the room. Dean reached for his gun. I jumped up without thinking and put myself between the two. Sam must have gone for his gun too, because I heard him cock it back.

"No, stop. I told him to come here." Dean stared at Cas like he was a piece of meat. "Put down your guns. Both of you." I looked from Sam to Dean then back. They both put their guns down.

"Jordan, who is this? And what the hell is he doing here?" I felt Cas taking a step forward, but I turned around and put both my hands on his chest. I heart throbbed. _No, let me handle this. _

"This is Castiel. He's an angel. I met him when I died." I saw Dean flinch as I mentioned the past. "We really need to talk about something."

I went on for what seemed like forever, explaining to my brothers what happened when I died. I told them that Cas was the one who healed me. Of course, I left out the part of us kissing. I told them how Cas had told me of my destiny. Every time Cas tried to speak, Dean would give him a look that made the angel stop. Dean sat there the whole time shacking his head. Sam looked at me like he believed me, but I knew that at the same time, he thought I was nuts. Cas was acting strange the whole time. He was sitting next to me on one bed while Dean and Sam sat on the other. He looked like he was nervous. Maybe he was the same kind of nervous I was. My heart pounded like a hammer against my chest and my hormones were running ramped. I wanted to jump into his arms and never let go. I wanted to kiss him with everything I had.

Dean just looked at me after I had finished. Then he got up and walked out the door.

I looked at Cas, "He's going for a drive. He always does that when he needs to think." Sam looked at me too.

"I don't know what to say Jordan. This sounds pretty crazy, even for us."

"It's not like I wanted this. I never wanted something like this to happen to me." Cas looked at me. His eyes looked hurt. Then he was gone. Sam looked around the room eagerly.

"Darn it Cas. I didn't mean it like that." I got up and ran outside. I looked up at the sky. "Come on Cas. I didn't mean it like that. Please, I just don't want to have so much pressure on me. Please come back." I stared into the sky and saw nothing but the coming darkness.

My head dropped and I turned around. Standing in front of me was Cas. Before I could say anything, he pushed his mouth on mine. His arms were pulling me close, holding me tight. I didn't know how to react. I let myself fall into the kiss. I melted into his arms and he held me up. He pulled away slowly and pressed his forehead on mine.

"When I'm around you, I get these feeling that I don't know how to control. I want to be with you every minute of every day. I want to always be by your side," he whispered ever so softly. "I do not understand this. It's like I can't control myself."

I smiled up at him. I leaned forward and kissed him again. This time I made it delicate and soft. "Don't try to," I said into his mouth. And I kissed him as he held me. All my fears of the future were gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It's 2:00 in the morning and I can't sleep. I keep having these nightmares. But, they're not the same as before. Instead of seeing a crib or two yellow lights, I see a crossroads. I'm standing right in the middle of them and there is nothing around for miles. I look down at my feet and see that there is something leaning up against my leg. I reach for it, but drag my hand back quickly. There is blood dripping from the center of my palm. I kicked the object over with my foot. It was some kind of circle. I bent down and saw that the circle was surrounded with thorns. _The Crown of Thorns, _I think. I push my sleeves down over my hands and pick the crown up, carefully. I look at it closely. It has blood on it. Dry blood. A man appears before me then. I drop the crown and it hit's the ground and crumples. I look at the man. He looks like any normal man, but I knew that something was different about him. Something was wrong. He smiles and holds his hand out to me.

'Don't you want to know the truth?' he says then. I look at his hand. It is covered with frost. I look down at the crown I dropped. It's gone. I lost it. I hit the ground and try to search for it, but I know it's gone. I look back up at the man and he's laughing at me. That's when I wake up. Even though these are just dreams, they scare me to death.

It's been two weeks since I told Dean and Sam what Castiel told me. I still don't know what Dean thinks about it. Whenever I try to bring the subject up, he either walks away or starts talking about cases or whatever. Other than that, there really hasn't been any change. Except that Sam is watching me like a hawk. More than usual, that is. He is always asking me how I am and if I need anything. I think he's scared that I'm going to leave them for Castiel. Silly isn't it? I mean, Dean and Sam are my brothers. Castiel is just some angel who only comes around every once in a while. Though he does make my heart beat like a jackhammer. And his eyes are so intense and gorgeous. I get lost, staring into those eyes. When he touches me I feel like I might melt.

What am I saying? I don't even know this guy. Oh well, I'll try to go back to sleep now. If I don't have another one of those dreams again."

I closed my dairy and turned off my little reading light. I looked over at the two beds in the room. Dean was asleep in one and Sam in the other. It was my turn to sleep in the chair. I was used to that. We always took turns in the beds. We always got strange looks when we would ask for a room. Two men in their 20's and a teenager. You don't want to know some of the questions I've been asked.

I went into the bathroom and started to change into my sleep clothes. I was still wearing my hunting attire. My sleeping clothes are no different from my hunting clothes, they just don't get exposed to blood and guts. Laundry day for me is always a blast.

I sat down on the edge of the bath tub. A million questions ran through my head. _What do these dreams mean? How am I supposed to get into hell? What do I do with the Crown of Thorns when I get it? _I knew one person who might be able to help me.

"Cas, come here please. I need to ask you a couple of questions." I sat there and looked at my fingernails. They needed a serious buffing and polish. I sighed. Normal girls had to worry about nails and hair. I had to worry about my guns and if my knifes were sharp enough. I swept my hair over my shoulder and began to braid it in small braids.

When I heard the sound of wings, I looked up. Cas was standing right in front of me.

"Did you call me?" He had that same serious look that he always had. My heart beat fast and I couldn't make it stop.

"Yeah, I've got a few questions. You think you can answer them?" I stood up and walked over to the door and locked the knob. If Dean saw Cas, he might kill him.

"I shall try my best." He leaned up against the sink.

"Ok, well I've been having these dreams lately and I want to know if they mean anything. I'm standing at…"

"I know the dreams of which you speak of," Cas said cutting me off. He didn't look at me. He just looked at the wall opposite him.

"What? You mean you know what I've been dreaming of? Can you get into my dreams or something?" I stepped into his vision leaning against the wall.

He looked at my shoes. "Yes, I can. I've been trying to keep you from having those dreams. They are no help to you in your current situation."

I wanted to laugh at him. _..no help to you in your current situation.. _"Do you even know what my current situation is like? Do you know that your 'destiny thing' has made Dean all but reject me as his sister?"

"I told you, I have tried to stop these dreams from coming to you." He seemed to get mad. He leaned forward from the counter and pinned me to the wall with his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were piercing. There was nothing deep or romantic about them anymore. His voice was stern and soft. "I do know what the dreams mean, but I can't tell you. I was not even supposed to tell you your destiny anyway. But for some reason, whenever I'm around you my, thinking is gets clouded and I forget my orders. My orders are to make sure that you fulfill your destiny and that you remain alive until that point. Once that is over, with then I am to report back to my superior and get new orders. I do not care how this has effected your relationship with Dean, but I can tell you this; Dean has nothing to do with your destiny."

He turned and the door magically unlocked. He began to head out when I grabbed his hand. "Castiel." He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. I kept myself from screaming.

"You will not cloud my mind again." He pushed me forward and I fell to my knees on the tile floor. I turned around, but he was gone. I looked back into the main room, but he was nowhere to be found. Sam and Dean were still sleeping as if nothing had happened.

I sat down in my chair at the table and thought about what he said. But what really bothered me was not what he said. What bothered me was what the man had said in my dream. _Don't you want to know the truth?_

Why was Castiel trying to keep these dreams out of my head? What truth is being hidden from me?

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, but didn't recognize the number on caller id. I slipped into the bathroom and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jordan." The voice was familiar, but not in a good way.

"Dad? Why are you calling me? We haven't seen you in three months."

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to call and see that you were ok." Dad was never a good liar.

"Your lying. It's 3:oo in the morning and you never call my phone. You always call Dean. What do you really want?"

"Ok," He sounded defeated. "I need to talk to you about something. But I can't do it on the phone. Can I come pick you up?"

"You don't even know where I am? And what do you need to talk to me about?" I was starting to get nervous. He was never this serious.

"I'm in town and I know what motel your staying in. In fact, I know what room your in. I'm right outside your window." My eyes flew open wide and I ran out of the bathroom and rushed over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and saw my dad behind the wheel of a giant black truck. He was holding his phone to his ear.

"And I need to talk to you about your parents."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been going to school, working, and have had medical problems and tests. I will try to update quicker in the future. I hope you like how this story is turning out. I certainly didn't see it turning out like this. Thank you for all your comments and reviews. They have made me feel like I am actually good at something. I hope you like my story! ~DeanLover92~

**Chapter 8**

I sat across the table from my father, or the man that I had known to be my father. We were at some kind of diner that was open 24 hours a day. There was no one in the diner except for me, dad, and a couple crazy waiters who enjoy working until they drop. Dad had ordered coffee and I had nothing.

"So, what is this about my parents that I don't already know?" I broke the silence between us. He was pouring way too much sugar in his coffee and then stirred it with his spoon.

"Think about that, Jordan. You don't know anything about your parents. You don't even know their names."

"Well, it doesn't really matter when they try to kill you." I looked at the table. There were places that were sticky from too many sodas. I kept my hands in my lap.

"Their names were Eric and Hannah. And, no, they did not try to kill you." He sat back calmly and rested his arms on the back of his booth seat.

I looked up at him_. How could he look so calm when we are talking about the people who gave birth to me who left me for dead_. I got mad. "You told me that you found me in a box in the river. You said that my parents were no where in sight. Now what would they be doing with me if they weren't trying to kill me? Teach me to swim?"

"They were simply sending you on your way."

I looked at the man before me, but did not recognize him. "Sending me on my way?" I put my face in my hands, ignoring the gross stickiness of the table. No one was making since anymore. "Will someone just please tell me who I am and where I came from and what I'm supposed to do?"

I looked at John. He was still just as calm as before. "Your father was an angel, Jordan. Your mother was human. They put you in that box so that you could be found by me. Haven't you ever heard the story of Moses?"

"My father was an angel?" I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. This was too crazy, even for me. "John, you're crazy. I'm going to go back to the motel now and forget I ever saw you."

I got up and started to pull on my jacket. John stopped me and turned me to him. "You have too choices here, Jordan. You could either listen to me, or you can let the world burn? What's your choice?"

I hated it when he used the guilt-treatment on me. I sat back down, but left my coat on.

"Your parents were in danger. The devil close to breaking out of Hell and we had no one to turn to. Then from nowhere, an angel and a human were given orders to meet and make a child. A child that would one day destroy the devil. When the devil heard this, he starting searching for these two. Your mother send you off in the river so she could protect you. Shortly after that, your parents went into hiding and they haven't been seen or heard from since."

I yawned at the good bed-time story. When he finished, I clapped my hands sarcastically. "What a great story, but now I think it's my bedtime." I got up again, but this time I wasn't stopped.

I left John alone at the diner and began walking back to the motel. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I tried to forget everything I'd just heard. Stuff like this only happened in movies and bad tv shows. None of this was real. I was only having another one of those bad dreams. I stopped and looked at my surroundings. In the distance, John was still sitting in his booth. His coffee cup was in his hands.

I looked at the road before me. I looked back at John. All of a sudden, my insides burned up. I screamed out loud and fell to my knees. "Why am I so torn about this? None of this is real. What is happening to me?" I looked at the sky. "Is this the truth? Is this the truth you were trying to hide from me?" I was screaming into the air, but I had no answer. I fell to my knees and slammed my fists into the dirt. I fell as the dirt gave way and my fists sunk into the ground.

"Yes." I looked up. Castiel was standing right in front of me. He knelt down to my level.

"Why are you doing this to me?" My voice was weak.

"This was always going to happen, Jordan. You were always meant to live this way. What John said is true." He had read my mind. I dropped my head and looked at my dirt covered hands. My fingernails were bent and broken. Dirt had found it's way under my nails, making it hard for me to get it out.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you were meant to do, Jordan." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his trench coat jacket. He handed it to me. I took it from him and unfolded it. It was just a note. I looked back up at Cas, but he was gone.

I looked at the piece of paper again, but couldn't read it. I looked around and saw a street lamp. I got up and walked over, under it's light. I read:

_And the chosen one shall be born of an angel and human, she shall be sent away to her teacher to where she will be trained and raised until she is ready. During her young years, she will fall in love with an angel and follow him to her destiny. She shall defeat the one who sought to destroy everything. She will be the only one to retrieve the sacred Crown of Thorns from damnation and use it's power to defeat the greatest evil. Her blood must be mixed with that of the first one in order to harness the power. She will live only if she can overcome the evil inside herself. She will be alone in this fight. She will start the line of new hero which will continue until the end of time._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry. I know I said I would try and update sooner, but in my defense, this story is getting really hard to write. I don't know why. I hope you enjoy the way that it's going so far. I know I am. I did not know that it was going to be anything like this. But the more I write the more I want to put into the story. Please comment. If you have any suggestions or comments or anything to say for that matter please share. Like I always say, There is always room for improvement. Thank you for reading! ~DeanLover92~**

**Chapter 9**

"I can't stop thinking about the night that I found out the truth. That was five years ago, today. Cas handed me the paper with my destiny on it and I found out what I was supposed to do. That night I burned the paper in the parking lot of the motel. Sam and Dean never found out what happened that night. And they never will. I haven't seen Cas since that night. I found out a way to block the angels from knowing where I am.

I'm still with Dean and Sam. We are just doing the same thing as always. Hunting things, saving peoples lives and so on. Dean's 31 now, it doesn't show though. Sam's 27 and loving it. We just had a big party for my 21st birthday. Well, big for us. We when to Bobby's house and had a great time drinking and laughing at all the stupid birthday traditions that normal people practice. I got my very own tattoo to keep away demons. Though, I got mine on my side and not my chest. Right now, I'm riding shotgun while Sam is sleeping in the back. Dean is driving and we are heading for California. We are actually just going to see an old friend of Dean's. Well, I'm going to talk to Dean about something."

I closed my diary and threw it on the floor.

"Dean, I've got a question."

"No, I do not know why you are always writing away in that stupid little book." He laughed to himself and looked at me. There was no traffic at 6:30 in the morning.

"Dean, I just want to know if I could borrow the car tonight. Can I?" I thought of all the lines he could follow that with. He chose…

"Why? You gotta hot date?" He laughed again. He looked forward and spend up to jump over a small hill. After catching some air, we hit the ground and Sam jerked awake.

"Oh God, what just happened?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." I looked back at Sam. His hair was standing straight up and his jacket was turned sideways. He nodded and fell back down on the seat. He was asleep instantly.

I smiled to myself. "No, Dean. I do not have a hot date. But, I do have someplace I need to be. And before you say anything, I don't need to tell you where. I am 21 years old and I can do whatever I want. I'll even bring it back with a full tank."

Dean looked like he was thinking about it. Just then his cell phone starting ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello…who is this….go to hell." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Guess who that was?" He looked at me. He was pissed.

"The devil?" He didn't laugh like I wanted him to. "Who, Dean? Stop being so serious."

"That was your friend, Castiel. He says he wants to see you." He was close to yelling. I was surprised that Sam could sleep through that. I stared at Dean.

"I haven't seen or talked to Cas in 5 years." I looked out the window. Memories came flooding back of times I had with Cas. My stomach turned over and my heart beat fast.

We arrived at California at 2:00 that afternoon. No one else had said anything the entire way. Let's just say it was a long ride of non-stop Metallica. Dean left as soon as we got to the motel. Sam decided he wanted to go drinking. So by 4:00, I was at the motel alone. I decided that I had something more important to do then go to see my boyfriend, Taylor.

I walked into the woods behind the motel. I was ready for something that I never wanted to do.

I held my voodoo sack in my hand and my lighter in the other. I looked around at the clearing I was now standing in. I was so not ready for this. I struck my lighter and held the flame to my sack that kept me protected from Cas for 5 years. It burned quickly and I dropped it onto the leaf covered ground. The flames were turning blue and I could smell burning fabric.

"Alright, Cas. Come and get me. You want to see me? Then come on."

"You grew up."

My heart raced. His voice was the same as always.

"Of course I did. It's been 5 years. That's a long time." I didn't turn around, despite the fact that I thought my heart would explode if I didn't.

"That's not my fault. I've been searching for you the whole time. You were the one who hid yourself." I could feel him walking closer. I gave in and turned around. He hadn't aged a day. I guess when you are processed by an angel, you don't age. He had the same serious look on his face as he always did.

"You know why I had to do it. I can't do everything you want me to do. Find somebody else. I thought you got that message when you couldn't find me."

"You didn't say anything to me, how was I supposed to know?"

"You're an angel. I thought you were smart. What do you want anyway? If you think I'm going to go off with you and save the world, you're crazy."

"Actually, I just wanted to see you." He looked away as if he were embarrassed. He turned his back to me. "I remembered the way you made me feel when I was around you. I wanted to feel that again."

My heart beat out of my chest. The feeling of his lips returned to my mouth. I grew hot and faint. "That's not going to work. You can't just come back into my life 5 years later and expect me to fall in love with you again. You can't do this to me. Not after you messed up my life 5 years ago. You and that stupid prophecy." He turned back to me and came closer. I could hear his heart beating from 3 feet away.

He looked at me for a long time. I held my breath. He brought his hand to my neck. "You are much more beautiful then I remember. 5 years have been good to you."

He came in to kiss me. I pushed him away as hard as I could. He stumbled back and hit his back against a tree. I started to run away.

"Your parents are still alive."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_**I kept on running, he had yelled something after me but I didn't hear him. I was not getting pulled into this. I was not going to be the victim of those beautiful eyes again. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, every cell in my body wanted nothing but to kiss him again. I ran harder and faster. I ran further into the woods as they were getting denser and harder to navigate. My breath came in quick, short breaths. My arms pumping at my sides, trying somehow in increase my speed. I knew that at any moment, Cas could pop up right in front of me. I didn't have my protection anymore. I was vulnerable to his powers again. **_

_**There was a ditch coming up ahead. It didn't look too big. I ran right up to it and jumped. It must have been bigger than I thought.**_

_**I was falling. My stomach was in my throat as I fell. My feet were moving as if they were still running. My arms were above my head trying to reach for something to grab. I kept on falling and falling. This was no ditch. It wasn't even a cliff. This was a hole.**_

_**I looked down. As tears were forced out of my eyes, I could see nothing but darkness below. I looked up. There was no light. I closed my eyes telling myself I was in a dream. I didn't know what was going on. I wondered if Cas could do something like this.**_

_**My hair was standing straight up. It pulling on my neck as I was falling like Alice down into Wonderland. I didn't want to think about what I would find once I hit ground. If I ever did.**_

_**I heard yelling and screaming below me. The voices sounded very familiar. I looked down only to see a floor rushing toward me. I hit the ground and I hit it hard. My body screamed in pain. The floor felt like it was made of cement. My eyes were closed trying to hold back the pain. I didn't break anything. At least, not that bad. The screaming was louder now and it could make out words.**_

"_**I told you, we should have never have took her in. Now she's nothing but an annoying bitch who can never go away. I wish we would have let her die." The voice was very familiar. Too familiar. I opened my eyes. Standing over me was Dean. He was shouting at Sam who was standing on the other side of me. They were screaming over me. The background was all black. The only light seemed to be coming from Dean and Sam's bodies.**_

"_**I know, and you were right. Somehow Dad must have gotten it in his head that he needed to take this pathetic excuse for a girl in. It's like she doesn't feel anything. She's no good and all she does is slow us down. I think we should just lock her up in a storage place somewhere and leave her to die alone." I looked up at my brothers, not believing that they were talking about killing me. I tried to sit up, but with every move I made something started to hurt more. I fought against the pain and stood up. Everything hurt more now than when I had landed. **_

_**Sam and Dean didn't even see me. It was like I wasn't there. They continued to talk about how they were going to kill me and how much better they would be without me. It hurt me for them to say that. I looked around and tried to find some place to get away from them. There was nothing but darkness in every direction. I just starting walking. Though with every step I took something else started to hurt. It felt like I was being cut over and over again. I knew where I was, but I was not going to say it. **_

_**The yelling of my brothers was disappearing behind me. There was something in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was. I continued in that direction despite the horrible pain. Whatever it was it was moving quickly and there was more than one object. As I got closer, I realized that they were people. Two people were fighting. They were hitting and kicking and throwing each other around. I came closer to them. I saw at once that one of them was me. The other was Dean. I watching as we tried to kill each other. The other me ended up getting behind Dean and breaking his neck. Dean fell to the ground, dead. The other Jordan looked at me. Her eyes were glowing black and she was smiling. Blood was dripping from her finger nails.**_

_**Then all at once she was gone. "I can read you like an open book," a voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly. There was a man standing there in all black. His hair was black and slicked back. He wore dark sunglasses and a black suit. His skin was pale and his smile; demented. "I'd like to welcome you, Jordan, to my little slice of paradise." He was holding a cane with a skull at the top and bones weaving down the length.**_

"_**You call this paradise? Now I know why they call it damnation. You are forever condemned to live your worst fears. And with every move you make, you hurt. So, no matter what you do, you are always in agony." **_

"_**Clever girl," the devil said. "Now lets see if you can figure this out. Where is what you are looking for?" He walked closer to me. He smelled like brimstone and smoke. As he came closer I grew weaker and weaker. I sank to my knees making a splashing noise. I saw that, not only was I just hurting, I was being cut multiple times. I was sitting in my own blood.**_

"_**I'm not looking for anything." I knew what I was supposed to be looking for, but I was not going to live that life. The devil was circling me.**_

"_**Oh, really? Well, I thought you were supposed to be looking for something. I guess you didn't get the memo. Oh well, too bad for you. I was looking forward to facing a worthy opponent once I broke out of this place."**_

"_**If you think it's paradise, then why do you want out?" A new cut appeared right under my eye. I gasped with pain.**_

"_**Well, you see, most people go their whole life looking for a paradise to call their own. What they don't realize is how boring it gets after a couple millenniums. I feel kind of like I've got cabin fever. I want to get out, breathe the fresh, blood-stained air. You see, I don't really want much. Just a chance to kill everyone. Especially you. You and your parents."**_

"_**If you wanna kill me, go ahead. No time like the present."**_

"_**No see that's the thing. I don't just want to kill you. I want to see you kill your own brothers first. I want to see you turn into the monster you are so scared of. I want you to become the very thing you hunt." He kneeled down in front of me. I saw red eyes behind the darkness of his glasses. He reached out and touched my face. **_

_**With his touch, I grew cold. My body felt like it was freezing from the inside out. It got very hard to breathe. I took deep, short breaths trying to keep from suffocating. I saw my hands turning blue. My body was shacking, uncontrollably. Frost stared to glaze over my body. The devil withdrew his hand. All at once, the heat returned to my body. I gasped for breath. My lungs burned.**_

"_**I would think you would keep it somewhere to show off. Like a mantel piece or something." I doubled over as more pain invaded my body.**_

"_**Your wrong, but I'll give you a hint. When you wake up, look left." I looked up at his face.**_

"_**What?" He stood up and walked behind me. I could no longer see him. I felt my hair being swept over my shoulder.**_

"_**Something to remember me by." Before I could reply, I was struck in the back of my head. Everything went black. **_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I have never had writer's block so bad. It took me forever to write this chapter. I so need suggestions. I am running on empty. I did the best I could with what I could think of. This just means that I need some really cool ideas to spark my creativity again. The story is at stake. The story needs you. I have no idea what to write next. I know what I want to happen, but I can't get there. Please don't let the story end!

Chapter 11

I woke up in searing pain. It was so hot. I felt like I was being cooked alive. That ever so familiar feeling of burning flesh covered my body like a thick blanket. I had to completely my purpose. Six months had gone by and I had only moved twenty feet. I was lying on the same burning stones as always. I was almost there. I had just a few more feet to go before I could leave. The open flame on my neck burned hotter. I could see a blue tint, radiating around my head. I reached one bloody, burned hand forward and dug my fingernails into the flaming brimstone. I dragged my body across the burning ground, growing six inches closer to my goal.

"Almost there. Six more inches." I felt faint as I put my other hand out. Only my bone was left of my fingertips. The gas and hot air made me dizzy. "No, I can't pass out again. I am so close." My fingers touched the boiling ground and I closed my eyes.

I sat up straight and fell out of the bed. I looked around finding myself in Bobby's house. I didn't fall out of the bed; I had fallen off the couch in the den. No one was around. I looked at my hands. They seemed to be ok. I got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked closely at my face. It looked ok too. I touched it, feeling its cool, smooth surface. I did the same with the rest of my body. Nothing was burning. I was fine for the first time in a long time.

I left the bathroom and went back into the den. They were all there; Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Cas. Sam was the first one to come up to me. He held me in his arms and I held him back.

"Well, look who decided to rejoin the living." _Only one person could say that at a time like this, _I thought. I pulled away and looked at Dean. He was the same as always; wearing a badass smile and holding a beer in his hands. I left Sam and went to Dean. Whether he wanted a hug or not, he was getting one. Six months in hell was rough.

He hugged me back, taking care not to spill his beer. I pulled back and looked at Cas. Anger stormed through me. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He recoiled and came back with his hand on his cheek.

"What was that?" I heard Sam say behind me. I didn't reply.

"What the hell Cas? You could have warned me that I was about to go and jump into hell. Why would you let me just walk into that without any kind of advice or training or something." I wanted to slap him again. The first time had felt good, in a way.

I looked at me as his hand slowly dropped. "And what, do you suppose, I such have said?"

"Oh, I don't know, something like 'Oh, by the way, you're about to go to hell. You might want to take some cold water.' Something like that would have been fine." I was steaming. If Cas claimed that he cared for me, why would he let me go and spend six months in hell trying to…? Wait. _I forgot what I was trying to do._ I had spent six months, crawling on the burning ground only to forget what I was doing? I turned away from Cas and sat on the couch.

"Jordan, are you ok? Maybe you should lie down. You've been dead for six days. This activity might be too much for you right now." Sam said making his way toward me. I pushed him off not really hearing what he said. I kept trying to remember what I was trying to do in hell.

"Six days? Dead?" _Ok, so maybe I was listening. _"What do you mean, six days? I was in hell for six months. No thanks to anyone in this room." I looked straight at Cas. He was looking at his shoes. I was feeling a little dizzy. I let Sam come over and lay me back down.

As my head hit the pillow, I jumped up again after feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head. I sat up with my hand holding my head. I could feel a burn scar on the back of my neck. _So it's still there, huh? _I looked at my pillow. It was shaped oddly. I pushed the pillow on the floor and remembered everything. Lying there, in the place of my pillow, was the reason for it all. My purpose for so long was right here. I picked up the Crown of Thorns and showed everyone in the room.

No one spoke. Bobby stared in amazement, while Dean and Sam looked confused.

Dean was finally the first one to speak. "That's why? That's why we let Jordan lie dead for six days?" I didn't want to correct him this time. Dean would explode if he knew that I burned for six months to get this.

"What does this mean now, Cas? I did what I was supposed to. Now what happens?" Everybody looked at Cas, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." 


End file.
